Shoot the pieces of hate and make it to love
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: She hated him but he loved her. Why? Was there a reason? Read here for the reason!


Shoot the **pieces of** hate and make it to **love**

There was a lot of yelling in the morning already. The Smash Mansion was so big and noisy all the time since the people from Brawl came in. The people from Melee were still here in the Mansion but they didn't care about the new commomers. They were only paying attention to the arguing people, Peach and Roy. Whenever they saw each other or even a foot away they would yell. Oh boy... how do Brawlers listen and enjoy it?

"Look here, red head! You're on my side of the room! Keep your feet off!" yelled the blonde Princess.

"Me?! You're on my side of the room! You keep you feet off you Toad Princess!!" yelled the red headed boy.

There were more yelling and now crashing noises.

"Oh boy... they're fighting again..." said Fox annoyed.

"Yeah, they really hate each other... tough luck for them," answered Falco.

They walked off carrying books. Both Fox and Falco started reading novels and they read it in their rooms. They always heard Roy and Peach's arguement but that just made things more funner as they read. Zelda heard all the noises and went to check on them, making sure they didn't kill each other.

"What's all the commotion?" questioned Zelda as she entered the room. She saw Roy and Peach throwing stuff at each other and the room was a mess.

_Why can't they get along like normal Princess and Prince? Marth and I get along great and we don't have any problems at all. They argue over the weirdest things... thought Zelda. _She saw Princess Peach and Prince Roy holding something of Zelda's.

"Hey! I swear if you throw that at each other and break it, I'll burn you!" she threatened at the both of them.

Peach saw she was holding a book that Marth lent her, Roy was holding a new small harp which Zelda plays when she wanted to practice it. They both gulped... they remembered the last time they broke something of Zelda's and trust me it was not pretty.

_Flashback_

It was not too long ago that everyone saw Zelda pissed off and well... that angry side meant don't mess with her or else Sheik would come and kick your ass. Or worse than that...

Peach threw a Triforce made out of glass and Roy threw a small harp. They growled at each other and yelled some more. They didn't know that it was actually Zelda's and it broke into smaller pieces.

Zelda came in and saw the precious items broke into pieces and it tore her heart. She got angry and well it was not pretty.

"Peach... Roy could you stand outside for a moment," Zelda asked kindly (even though she was pissed off).

They walked off outside. They still argued and yelled at each other.

"Stop touching me!" complained Peach.

"You stop touching me! Stop walking close to me," complained Roy to Peach.

They were outside waiting as they stood there.

"Zelda, why are we here?" asked Peach. She was a bit worried that something was wrong with Zelda. Besides standing next to the most person she hated, she needed to know what was wrong with Zelda.

"Yeah and why are you glowing?" asked Roy. He saw Zelda sorta angry looking and he was a bit worried too.

"Never... ever break my stuff again..." said Zelda angrily. She grabbed her Light Arrow (Final Smash) and used it against Roy and Peach. They both flew off in the sky and they disappeared. Some smashers were scared of her and didn't go to her except for Marth.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" questioned the blunette prince.

"They broke something of mine, they weren't suppose to touch it," said Zelda as her eyes met his awesome blue orbs.

"Oh is that so? Then would you like to come with me?" asked Marth.

"Sure, I need to keep all this anger away," said the Hyrulian Princess. She and Marth both walked off.

It was a good two weeks before Roy and Peach came back. They were still arguing and complaining to each other. They knew now not to touch Zelda's stuff.

_End of Flashback_

"Yes Zelda, we know," said Peach and Roy. They put the items back down. They sat on their beds (because they share the same room) and they stopped.

"Good, now get along like a normal Princess and Prince. Otherwise, Master Hand will kick you both out. He's already asked me to stop you two from killing each other. So stop it and behave already. You're like little children who hate common people," said Hylian Princess.

"But-" said Peach and Roy.

"Nothing else. Now I must go, behave like a normal Princess and Prince or I'll use my Light Arrow again and this time it'll be a good month," the brunette haired Hylian Princess said as she also threatened them. She walked off. She was suppose to meet Marth in the library and read with him. Princess Zelda was beginning to like Marth. He was handsome, smooth, cool, calm, quiet and a prince. They both had a lot in common and talked about mostly everything.

"Yes Zelda," answered Peach. She hated Roy for some reason. He was always complaining and she hated it that the most. Even though she was very, very, oblivious about his feelings for her.

Roy was silent. He liked Peach, because one: he liked arguing with her, and two: because she was beautiful. He was hoping one day that she would notice his feelings but it turns out he just made Peach hate him. That wasn't the hard part, smashers kept telling Roy that she was so oblivious to guys feelings that she won't even notice it at all and that made things seem hard. Since he liked her, but she hated him, things got confusing for the both of them.

Peach was leaving her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Roy.

"No where! Why do you even care?!" yelled Peach. She hated him so much, listening to him brag all the damn time.

"Me?! I was only worried about you!" yelled Roy back at the Toadstool Princess.

"Well you shouldn't! Leave me alone!" cried Peach. She hated arguing with Roy most times because she knew that wasn't herself. She wanted her old life back. Back at the castle and dancing. She wanted to be left alone now, she usually never cried in front of people and Roy was the first person to see her cry.

"Umm... are you crying?" asked the red headed boy.

"Shut up! You're always picking on me! Why can't you pick on someone else now! You always argue with me and you never leave me alone! Wherever I go, you're always yelling at me and throwing things at me! Whenever I try to find peace and quiet, you're there throwing things at me! Why are you always torturing me?!" cried Peach. She fell on her knees and wept. She had to say what needed to be said from her heart. She hated it when Roy was always around and when she had fun, he was there to ruin it. She cried so much.

Roy, on the other hand, was actually shocked to see the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom cry. He was only worried about her. Whenever he was there next to her, he only wanted to protect her and let no one touch her, but he always said something stupid and that's what started the whole arguing process. He went down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry Peach. I don't mean to torture you. I'm only there next to you only to protect you. See I only pick at you because I've started to like you. I had no excuse to talk to you so instead I thought of arguing with you and picking on you so I can talk to you. But then you started hating me and I thought I had to give up on you, but I couldn't. So I kept my feelings and kept picking at you so I could have your attention," said Roy.

Roy grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I love you! Please forgive me," said the red headed prince as he aplogized too.

Peach was surprised. She hated Roy, but as it turns out, he loved her. She had no idea that he actually loved her. She thought he was only picking at her because he didn't like her at all. She started to cry some more.

"You... idiot..." cried Peach. She hugged him back. She looked up to Roy but she was brought to a kiss by Roy.

"Hmm... we should leave them alone, don't you think?" said the brunette haired Princess quietly to the blue haired Prince.

"Yeah, these two dorkheads need time to think and forgive, my princess," answered the blue haired price to his beloved Hyrulian Princess.

They both walked off and left the two lovebirds alone. Marth smiled and gave a peck on Zelda's lips. Zelda blushed a bit and held Marth's hand.


End file.
